Alexandra Snape or Alexandra Malfoy?
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Alex Snape is really Alex Malfoy. Alex is raised by Severus Snape and lives in the shadows. She knows that her dad is an ex Death Eater and knows she is adopted. What if she meets her brother Draco? Will she become a real Snape or Malfoy? Alex/Harry/Draco
1. Meeting and Twist

**Why am I obsessed with Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place lately?**

**Oh, and in this story, Alex Russo is really Alex/Alexandra Malfoy and is Draco Malfoy's little sister by 10 minutes.**

**Alex is born on August 17****th**** and is a month younger then Harry. Alex is different than the Malfoy family and is raised by Severus Snape.**

**Chapter 1**

This is just not another ordinary story. Alexandra Malfoy got lost in Diagon Alley when she was a year old and Lily and James Potter took her in their home. Then on Halloween Night, Voldemort came to the Potter home and killed Lily and James Potter, and then he tried to kill Harry Potter, when he was a year old, but the love from both his parents, mostly Lily, stopped Voldemort and the killing curse backfired. But what happened to Alexandra Malfoy? Well, you see, when the attack was going on, Alexandra was in the playpen in the corner where Voldemort didn't know. But when Albus Dumbledore arrived and to take Harry out, Dumbledore took Alexandra too. Dumbledore left Harry with Lily's sister Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon Dursley and year old son Dudley Dursley. But what about Alexandra? Well, Dumbledore decided that he will let Severus Snape, a potions teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, take her in. Dumbledore knows that Alexandra Malfoy is the daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and little sister of Draco Malfoy. Sure, Dumbledore knows what he did was illegal and who is there to stop him?

~HP & WOWP~

10 year old Alexandra, or commonly known as Alex Snape, since she is adopted by Severus Snape, runs downstairs to her dad.

"Dad!" Alex calls out as she runs into the kitchen where Severus Snape is sitting drinking his coffee.

"Morning Alex" Snape smiles.

"Morning. Where's Minnie?" Minnie is the house elf of the family and is Alex's best friend.

"She's gone to get food" Alex sighs and walks into the living room.

"Grandfather Severus?" Alex calls out to the portrait of her and Snape's grandfather, who also works at Hogwarts.

"Yes Alex?" Grandfather Severus asks appearing in the portrait.

"Good morning"

"Morning. What can I do for you?" Alex sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

"Will I be going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes" Alex smiles and goes up to her room excited. Grandfather Severus chuckles and goes back to his post at Hogwarts.

5 days later it is the day that the letters come from Hogwarts. The date is July 10th 2011. Snape watches as the owl fly into the kitchen at 10am and Alex is running down the stairs.

"You sound like a herd of elephants when you do that" Snape tells Alex. Alex rolls her eyes and jumps up and down as Snape unties the letter, "here you go" Alex grabs the letter and opens it. She then starts reading the letter. Before Alex got her Hogwarts letter and Snape would have to work at Hogwarts, Alex would stay at their family friend's house... the Weasley's. Alex and her best friend, Ron Weasley would always play together and Alex and Ron would fly on the brooms at The Burrow.

"I got in!" Alex squeals and hugs Snape tightly. Snape chuckles and shakes his head, but hugs her otherwise.

"We will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your things" Alex nods excitedly and jumps up and down, "go floo call the Weasley's" Alex grins and does what she is told.

~HP & WOWP~

Today is the week before Alex would go to Hogwarts, tonight the train leaves for the teachers to get to the school and get ready, so Snape is sending Alex to The Burrow. Alex floos through first and lands at The Burrow with a grin.

"Hey" Alex calls as she steps through and Molly Weasley runs into the living room.

"Evening Alex" Molly smiles.

"Hey Molly" Alex and Molly's hugs as Snape comes through with Alex's stuff that is shrunken. Snape enlarges it and makes it go to Ron's room, since Molly and Snape knows Alex's and Ron's sleepovers. Besides, Molly and Snape made a bet that Alex and Ron would start dating by 3rd year, "you may go up to Ron and see what he is doing" Alex grins and runs up the stairs. Molly then turns to Snape, "she's that excited?"

"Yes. I will see them and take care of them at school" Molly nods.

"Owl me if Fred and George pranks you again this year more than 4"

"4 is my limit with those two. Well, I have to go"

"Bye"

"Bye" Snape vanishes and Molly goes back to the kitchen.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex and Ron runs through the barrier and stop in a clearing, they watch as the Weasley family comes through.

"Have a good year, you two and behave" Molly tells Alex and Ron.

"Of course" the two 11 year olds say at the same time. Ron is 4 months older than Alex, but both born on the 17th. Alex is born in August as Ron is born in May.

"Ok. Go on the train" the two of them climbs on the train with their trunks and finds only one compartment free.

"May we join you?" Ron asks the boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Sure" the boy answers. Ron helps Alex put her trunk on the rack before putting his up there. Ron sits down and Alex sits next to him.

"My name is Ron Weasley. This is Alex Snape" Ron introduces.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter" Harry answers. Ron's eyes grow wide in shock as Alex sits there emotionless.

"Do you really have the... the... the..." Ron stutters.

"The what?" Harry asks.

"He wants to know if you have the scar" Alex explains as Harry nods and lifts his bangs. Harry couldn't stop looking at Alex. Alex has black hair and brown eyes. Ron has red hair and hazel eyes.

Right then, the three of them knows, they will be great friends.

**And that is the first chapter. What do you think? Please review**


	2. Sorting

**Here is chapter 2! And thank you for the four people who reviewed! Well, make that 5. :) This chapter is for you!**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

"_Do you really have the... the... the..." Ron stutters._

"_The what?" Harry asks._

"_He wants to know if you have the scar" Alex explains as Harry nods and lifts his bangs. Harry couldn't stop looking at Alex. Alex has black hair and brown eyes. Ron has red hair and hazel eyes._

_Right then, the three of them knows, they will be great friends._

_Now:_

As the train arrives to Hogsmeade Harry, Ron and Alex climbs off the train and walks toward a giant who is calling all first years over.

"Hello Hagrid" Harry smiles at the giant.

"Hello Harry" Hagrid smiles back, "who are your friends?"

"This is Ron Weasley and Alex Snape" Hagrid's smile turns into a grin but with wide eyes.

"Nice meeting you two. Climb into a boat" The three of them climbs into a boat with a girl with bushy brown hair. The girl sits next to Alex as the two guys are sitting at the front of the boat.

As they are standing in the entrance hall, Ron, Harry and Alex are talking to the girl with bushy brown hair.

"My name is Hermione Granger" Hermione tells them with a smile.

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron smiles at Hermione.

"Harry Potter" Harry smiles.

"Alex Snape" Alex grins. Hermione smiles and nods.

"It's nice to meet you three"

"You too" Harry, Ron and Alex says in return. The three of them begins to talk about anything that comes to mind.

Draco Malfoy looks at Alex with wide eyes. His parents have been showing him pictures of his twin sister. It turns out that Severus Snape sent pictures to the Malfoy family, telling them about Alex as she grew up. Narcissa and Lucius didn't even bother to get Alex back since they know she is happy with Snape. Malfoy bites his lip, remembering what his parents said to him... _Try to become her friend, nothing more, nothing less. Let her come to you._

Malfoy walks over to the four friends.

"So it's true then. What people are saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex looks at Malfoy, "you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. A mudblood and a blood traitor. Name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I could help you there Potter. Making friends with pure bloods" Malfoy holds his hand out but Harry looks at Ron, Hermione and Alex. His friends that he made in less than a day.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself. Thanks anyway" Ron, Hermione and Alex smiles at Harry and quickly gives him a hug. Alex's and Harry's hug lasted a little longer than normal, but neither cared.

~A&D~

Malfoy is sitting at the Slytherin table watching as Harry, Hermione and Ron get sorted into Gryffindor. It's now down to Alex. Alex sits down on the stool waiting for the hat. Malfoy listens closely as the hat begins to speak.

"_A pure blood I see. Adopted but knows the truth of your past. Real family were in Slytherin and foster father was in Slytherin too. Your mind and heart both wants to follow in the foster father's footsteps, but don't want to be a part of the group of friends. That's a hard choice"_ the hat starts, _"better be... SLYTHERIN!"_ Alex stares at her friends for a few seconds before walking over and sit down next to Malfoy.

"Don't say anything Malfoy. I hate you for trying to make my friend to ditch me, Ron and Hermione" Alex snaps before Malfoy could say anything. He watches as Alex looks up at Snape with a frown. Snape smiles at Alex sadly but winks at her. Alex smiles and nods.

~D&A~

The next morning, Alex walks to breakfast and sees Hermione eating. Alex walks over and sits down next to her, earning a gasp from the student body.

"Oh get over yourself!" Alex snaps at them. She looks at Hermione and smiles at her, "I'm cranky in the morning" Hermione nods and begins to laugh. Alex gives her a hug and pours some cereal in the bowl in front of her.

"Are you going to be eating here every day?" Hermione asks Alex with a smile.

"Of course. You are my friend, even if I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. That will never change. I became friends with you and Harry before the sorting and Ron and I have been friends for a LONG time" the two girls begin to talk about anything that came to mind. Just then Snape walks over to Alex.

"Morning Ally" Alex looks up and smiles.

"Morning dad. Dad, this is my friend Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my dad Severus Snape" Hermione smiles nervously.

"Hello sir" Hermione nods.

"Hello Ms. Granger" Snape hands Alex her time table and a note that he put on top, "see you both in Potions this afternoon" Snape smiles at Alex quickly before leaving. Alex opens the note and smiles as she reads it.

_Dear Ally,_

_Congrads on making Slytherin. I know it must be hard to be away from your friends and best friend. You are always welcomed to see them during and after classes, and at meals. If you ever need to pass a message onto them during Potions, just give me the note and I will pass it on for you. _

_Your friendship with your friends will never end. It will be with you always._

_I will show you a few secret passage ways I know that you will be able to show your friends for secret meetings._

_I love you and speak to you soon,_

_Dad_

Alex slips the note into her pocket and reads over her timetable.

_**Transfiguration- McGonagall**_

_**Muggle Studies- Burbage**_

_**Charms- Flitwick**_

_**Potions- Snape**_

_**Herbology- Sprout**_

_**Flying- Hooch**_

_**History of Magic- Binns**_

Hermione looks over Alex's shoulder at her schedule.

"We have Potions, Herbology, Flying, Charms and Transfiguration together. Just flip History and Muggle Studies over then we would have all the same classes" Alex smiles at Hermione and nods.

"At least we have some together"

"More like, mostly all" Hermione laughs. The two girls laugh and walk to Transfiguration together, earning glares from Slytherins and Gryffindors.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review**


	3. The Troll

**Here is chapter 3! Oh, and I will be taking a break on stories. I am having A BIG writer's block right now. I will be writing still, but do not be surprise if it takes me a long time to post. That is just until next weekend hopefully. So ya, thank you for sticking with my stories. : )**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

_Hermione looks over Alex's shoulder at her schedule._

"_We have Potions, Herbology, Flying, Charms and Transfiguration together. Just flip History and Muggle Studies over then we would have all the same classes" Alex smiles at Hermione and nods._

"_At least we have some together"_

"_More like, mostly all" Hermione laughs. The two girls laugh and walk to Transfiguration together, earning glares from Slytherins and Gryffindors._

_Now:_

As Alex and Hermione sits side by side in Transfiguration, they are copying down the note off of the board. Behind Alex and Hermione are Malfoy and his friend Goyle. Just then the door opens and Harry and Ron run in.

"Wow, McGonagall isn't here. We made it Harry. Can you just imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if she saw us walk in late?" Ron asks Harry.

"Guys! McGonagall is here" Alex whispers to them. Ron and Harry looks at her.

"We don't see her anywhere Al" Ron answers. Just then, the cat that was sitting on the teacher's desk jumps off and turns into McGonagall. Ron's and Harry's eyes grow wide in shock.

"That was bloody brilliant Professor" Harry nods agreeing with Ron's statement.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Go sit in front of Ms. Snape and Ms. Granger" Harry sits in front of Hermione as Ron sits in front of Alex. Ron then turns to Alex who was laughing.

"Shut up Alex" Ron rolls his eyes as Alex laughs harder.

"That was bloody brilliant. You really need to learn to listen to me Ronny" Alex grins as wipes the tears from her eyes. Ron sighs and nods.

"I agree. I do need to learn to listen to you. You are never wrong ever since we were 5" Ron shakes his head at his own stupidity.

~D&A~

Malfoy watches the conversation between his sister and the blood traitor. Malfoy rolls his eyes knowing that Alex will never change her ways and her friendships for anything.

Just then the bell rings and everyone walks to their next class. Malfoy walks with Crabbe and Goyle and watches as Alex jumps on Ron's back laughing with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Is that your sister Draco?" Crabbe asks Malfoy.

"The one with black hair is my sister" Malfoy answers.

"Why is her last name Snape?" Goyle asks.

"She is adopted by my godfather. My parents didn't bother to take her home. The reason why they gave her to my godfather is because they don't want her to be a part of the stuff going on with the Dark Lord" Crabbe and Goyle nods understanding.

~A&D~

That night, Alex walks into the common room under the black lake. Alex sits down on the couch closest to the fire place. Just then Malfoy walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Alex asks not looking at him.

"Just wanting to know how your first day went" Malfoy smiles happy that she isn't pushing him away just yet.

"Why do you want to know? You are not my friend and I don't like you" Alex looks at him.

"Well that doesn't mean that I don't care. Besides I'm your older brother" Alex rolls her eyes.

"I knew the entire time that you are my brother. I am not a Malfoy though. I'm a Snape and that will NEVER change. And you are older than me by a few minutes" Malfoy smirks.

"When do you want to meet mom and dad?" Alex sighs and bites her lip.

"I will talk to MY dad. And our dad will have a different name to me. And you can tell him that in an owl" Alex stands up and begins to walk up to the dorm.

"Wait Alex!" Alex turns around.

"But will you meet them?"

"Yes, but I will not call them mom and dad"

"You just did" Alex snorts and rolls her eyes.

"I guess I did but my dad is Severus Snape. He raised me and supports me. And your mom gave dad pictures of you like he did for your mom" Alex walks away and heads to bed.

Malfoy watches Alex leave and smiles.

"At least I got my sister back" Malfoy heads to bed with a smile on his face.

~D&A~

As October 31st arrives, Alex is sitting with her friends laughing. Hermione is next to Alex and Harry and Ron are across from them. Alex and Malfoy got into a fight that day and Alex just needs a distraction.

"I will see you guys later. I need to go to the washroom" Alex walks out of the great hall and heads to the washroom on the second floor. Alex walks in and begins to cry. She closes the door of the cubicle and locks it.

~A&D~

As Harry, Ron and Hermione runs down the hall, after hearing that there is a troll in the school, they knew they had to get to Alex. Just then Harry pulls Ron and Hermione behind the wall. There is the troll, walking into the girls' washroom.

"Eww, he just went into a girls' washroom" Ron groans. Hermione and Harry roll their eyes and the three of them runs in, to help Alex. Harry, Ron and Hermione sees Alex walk out of a cubicle and freezes.

"A...ah...ah..." Alex stutters staring at the troll with wide eyes.

"Alex! Move!" Ron shouts. Alex runs back in the cubicle and ducks as the troll swings its club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione swishes and flicks her wand, making the club levitate.

"Alex! Crawl over here" Harry tells her. Alex begins to crawl over but the troll grabs Alex's ankle and lifts her up.

"Help!" Alex screams as tears fall from her red, puffy eyes. Harry jumps on the trolls back and stuffs his wand up the troll's nose. The troll sneezes and drops Alex, but Ron does the levitation spell. He brings Alex over to him and does the same to Harry. Ron wraps his arms around the young girl, who almost got killed. Hermione drops the club on the troll's head, causing him to black out and fall to the ground with a bang.

Harry walks over and pulls his wand out of the troll's nose.

"Eww, troll snot" Harry groans cleaning his wand with his robes. He walks over to his best friends and hugs Hermione gently then Alex and Ron, "you're ok now Alex" Harry whispers as she sobs. Hermione joins the hug and all three of them comforts her as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape runs in.

"Oh my god!" McGonagall gasps looking at the four 11 year olds and the big troll. Snape quickly rushes over as Alex looks up and reaches out to him. Snape pulls Alex into his arms and holds her to him.

"You're ok now sweetie" Snape whispers as Alex slowly calms down.

"Explain yourselves" Dumbledore tells them.

"Well, you see..." Harry, Ron and Hermione starts.

"They came after me sir" Alex tells Dumbledore looking at him as she wipes her eyes, "they came after me because I came here after a bad day. I had no idea about the troll and they came after me since they knew about it. So they were coming to get me before I got killed" Alex begins to tremble remembering how she froze in fear, "they saved me sir" Alex hides her face in Snape's chest as she tries to forget about it.

"I'm taking Alex to my apartment to sleep for tonight. Do not expect her to be in classes tomorrow" Snape tells Dumbledore, Quirrell and McGonagall. The adults' nods, allowing Alex and Snape to leave.

~D&A~

The next morning, Alex awakes gasping for breath. Alex sits up in the bed noticing that she isn't in her regular bed. Alex wipes her eyes from fallen tears. She gets out of bed and notices she is in her pajamas. She walks out of the room and sees a couch near the fireplace. She sits down and curls up in a ball.

10 minutes later, Alex is sleeping on the couch. She hears a door open and opens her eyes to see Snape walk in.

"Daddy" Alex whispers as she sits up. Snape smiles at Alex and pulls her into a hug.

"How are you doing?" Snape asks her gently.

"Ok. Scared but ok" Snape kisses her forehead and relaxes allowing her to curl up to him.

"Ron, Harry and Hermione want to see you" Snape tells Alex a half hour later.

"Ya. I know" Alex allows her eyes to close as Snape strokes her hair to keep her calm.

~A&D~

As lunch arrives, Alex walks out of the apartment in her clothes, not her pajamas. Her hair is brushed and is in a ponytail. Snape smiles at his daughter, knowing that she just needs him, Hermione, Ron and Harry for comfort. Alex and Snape walk into the great hall and Alex hugs Snape before going to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey" Alex whispers sitting down next to Ron as Hermione and Harry are across from them. Ron hugs Alex quickly and keeps his right arm around her.

"I'm happy you are ok" Alex smiles weakly and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Me too. I'm glad you three are ok too" Ron grins and puts soup, toast, crackers and an apple on her plate. The four of them don't talk as they eat. The three Gryffindor's just watch the little girl eat her food, and let her just seek comfort from them.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	4. Quidditch

**Here is the fourth chapter!**

**I'm watching Friday the 13****th**** right now, so do not be surprised if I lose focus.**

**I started this chapter at 6pm. Let's see how long it will take. : )**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

_As lunch arrives, Alex walks out of the apartment in her clothes, not her pajamas. Her hair is brushed and is in a ponytail. Snape smiles at his daughter, knowing that she just needs him, Hermione, Ron and Harry for comfort. Alex and Snape walk into the great hall and Alex hugs Snape before going to Harry, Ron and Hermione._

"_Hey" Alex whispers sitting down next to Ron as Hermione and Harry are across from them. Ron hugs Alex quickly and keeps his right arm around her._

"_I'm happy you are ok" Alex smiles weakly and rests her head on his shoulder._

"_Me too. I'm glad you three are ok too" Ron grins and puts soup, toast, crackers and an apple on her plate. The four of them don't talk as they eat. The three Gryffindor's just watch the little girl eat her food, and let her just seek comfort from them._

_Now:_

Alex is sitting in Snape's office. Snape is sitting in front of her.

"Dad" Alex starts and lets a breath loose, "I think it is time for me to meet Mr and Mrs Malfoy" Snape smiles at Alex and nods.

"I knew that is what this was about" Alex shakes her head with a smile.

"You were always good at reading this kind of thing" Alex laughs. Snape smiles and nods.

"We will go there over Christmas break in 2 months" Alex nods.

"Malfoy was bugging me about it, but I just walked away" Snape hugs Alex gently and kisses her forehead.

"That is all you can do without getting an adult involved" Alex nods once more.

"I better go to flying. Bye dad"

"Bye Alex" Alex skips out of the room and heads to Flying.

~D&A~

As Alex Snape, walks to dinner with Hermione, Ron and Harry, she sees Malfoy blocking her path.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Alex asks pissed off. After all, she's hungry.

"I got an owl back. They said they will meet you on December 28th" Malfoy walks into the great hall without another word.

As November arrives, Quidditch season starts as well. Harry and Alex both made their Quidditch teams as seekers, but both haven't said a word to anyone.

Alex is in her common room as everyone is trying to be her friend.

"I don't want people to be my friend! I like only have 3 friends" Alex mutters as Malfoy and his two best friends, Crabbe and Goyle sits next to him.

"I only have 2" Malfoy smiles. Alex looks at Malfoy like he grew two heads.

"You're smiling. That is NOT supposed to happen!" Malfoy rolls his eyes at his sister and looks at her.

"There is always time for something new"

"Whatever" Malfoy watches as Alex leans back on the couch and stares at her brother and his friends, "what do you want?"

"Well, mom and dad wants to meet you on December 28th, and you and your dad will stay for dinner" Alex nods, "they will ask if your dad is busy with school stuff you can come over for an afternoon over the summer. They will want to get you to come over a lot more now that we met" Alex nods once more.

"We'll see. Now if your done, I have to get to Quidditch practice" Alex stands up, and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle follows.

As they walk down to the Quidditch pitch, Alex sees Harry and the other Gryffindor's packing up. Alex dives into the bushes as they all walk by. The Slytherins all walks into the change rooms, and begins to change. Alex sighs in relief knowing Harry, Hermione and Ron has Potions in the Dungeons. After all, they do miss classes for Quidditch.

~A&D~

As Alex catches the snitch, she lands on the grass.

"Wow, only took you a minute and a half to catch it" Marcus Flint tells Alex impressed, "now, if only you we're friends with Gryffindors, then I would actually like you" Flint walks away leaving Alex to roll her eyes and get changed.

Alex walks into the Potions room with only 20 minutes left. Alex slips into her seat quietly and pulls out her notebook. She copies down what is on the board and sees Hermione answering questions in the textbook. They are to make a Wolfsbane Potion.

Snape catches Alex eye and nods at her. Alex smiles, nod back and take a peek over Hermione's shoulder. She begins to copy her answers.

"Alex, do your own work" Hermione looks at Alex who wrote down question 3 of 7.

"But it's easier to copy" Alex groans.

"Do you actually learn from copying?"

"No. But I could always read what I copy from you" Alex smiles hopeful.

"Will you actually do that?"

"Yes" Hermione looks into Alex's eyes and nods.

"Ok" Hermione writes down the final words then passes her notebook to Alex. Alex copies them down quickly then passes it back, just as the bell rings.

~D&A~

As the first Quidditch game of the year arrives, Alex slips her hair into a ponytail.

"Ok guys!" Flint tells the Slytherin Quidditch team, "today is our first game and we are playing against the idiot Gryffindork team" Alex rolls her eyes, which Flint catches, "you have something to say Snape?" Alex sighs and shakes her head.

"Just that you are an idiot and need to shut your mouth" Alex answers and walks away. She walks to the arch way and waits for the team to follow. She gets glares from them as Flint arrives.

As Alex flies out onto the pitch, she sees Harry's shocked face.

"Hey" Alex waves slightly.

"Hey" Harry whispers, "you're on the team?"

"Ya. You are too?" Harry smiles and nods.

"Ya"

"Good. This will be fun" Alex smiles which Harry returned.

~A&D~

As the game goes on, both Alex and Harry are circulating from above. Harry sees a gold round ball behind Alex. Before Harry could turn, Alex grabs it swiftly. Alex pretends to chase the snitch behind Harry.

"Here" Alex passes the snitch to Harry, who caught it, "now pretend you caught it and win the game"

Harry nods and tosses it in the air and catches it.

"Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" the announcer tells everyone.

Everyone besides the Slytherins cheer. Alex claps and smiles at Harry.

**And that's the chapter. It's now 8:33pm. : )**


	5. Meeting REAL Parents and Trap Door

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I'm now having a Vampire Diaries spree since I got season 2! : D **

**I'm watching season 1 then going to season 2.**

**I love the show. I Love Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Jenna, Tyler, and Katherine. **

**Ahh, the Founders Party episode. Same with Damon reading Twilight. **

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

_As the game goes on, both Alex and Harry are circulating from above. Harry sees a gold round ball behind Alex. Before Harry could turn, Alex grabs it swiftly. Alex pretends to chase the snitch behind Harry._

"_Here" Alex passes the snitch to Harry, who caught it, "now pretend you caught it and win the game"_

_Harry nods and tosses it in the air and catches it._

"_Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" the announcer tells everyone._

_Everyone besides the Slytherins cheer. Alex claps and smiles at Harry._

_Now:_

As December arrives, Alex and Snape are at home, in Snape Manor.

"Dad!" Alex calls thumping down the stairs. It is December 28th, and Alex is wearing a nice bright blue t-shirt that has a butterfly on the front. She is also wearing a pair of black jeans with it, which are rolled because they are too long. She is wearing purple and blue converse with the clothes. She runs into the kitchen to see Snape sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Alex" Snape smiles behind the newspaper and looks up, "whenever you are ready to go to the Malfoy Manor, we will go. If you don't want to go, we will just go for dinner then leave. If you feel uncomfortable, I will take us home" Alex smiles at Snape and hugs him.

"Thank you daddy" Alex and Snape grab each other's hands and heads to the fireplace.

"Bye Minnie" Alex calls before they floo to Malfoy Manor.

~D&A~

Malfoy is sitting at the table as him, Narcissa and Lucius are sitting with him. They have all the food in front of them, but they are just waiting for Alex and Snape.

Just then they hear the fireplace and footsteps. Just a few minutes later, Alex and Snape walks in.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Malfoy" Snape nods at Narcissa and Lucius, "Draco" Snape nods at Malfoy, "this is Alex" Narcissa and Lucius looks at Alex, with smiles.

"Hello sweetie" Narcissa smiles.

"Hello Alex" Lucius greets. Alex nods at them before looking at Snape. Snape pulls out a chair next to his seat and allows Alex to sit first. He sits down next to her and turns to the family.

"Alex is uncomfortable here abit, but as I told her. If she wants to leave we will" Lucius and Narcissa nods.

"Alright" they agree. Alex takes a bite of the soup in front of her and chokes.

"What's in this?" Alex asks drinking some water.

"Chicken, beans, peas and noodles" Alex's eyes go wide and she looks at Snape. Snape pulls Alex to him and pulls out a bottle. He slips out two pills and forces them down her throat as her throat closes and turns pale.

"I told you before Narcissa, Alex is deathly allergic to peas, beans and chicken" Snape snarls, "she can't eat, touch or even go near them. Dumbledore knows and took them out of the school for good" Snape picks up Alex as she holds her throat. He walks to the fireplace and glares at the Malfoy's, "you gave Alex up Narcissa and Lucius. Alex is now my daughter and is my family. Stay AWAY from her" Snape floos out of the house before anyone could respond.

~A&D~

January arrives and Alex has been staying FAR away from Malfoy. She is truthfully terrified of the Malfoy family and rather stay as far away as she can. Alex has gotten Snape to ask Dumbledore if she can switch into Gryffindor house, and he said that he will try to.

Snape walks over to Alex's room, which she has taken over in his apartment. He opens her door after knocking, and hearing her say "come in".

He walks into the room to see Alex sitting on her gold, red and yellow blanket covered bed. Alex is reading "The Last Song" by Nicholas Sparks.

"Morning sweetie" Snape smiles. Alex looks up with terror in her eyes.

"Hi daddy" Alex responds softly. Snape's smile weakens as he walks over to her. He sits down on her bed and gently pulls her over to him, "I'm scared" Snape hugs her gently, not letting go.

"Sweetie, all the teachers know. They will protect you and keep an eye on what is going on in class. You have nothing to be afraid of" Alex looks up at Snape with her big brown, scared eyes.

"I don't want to go to my classes' dad. I want to stay here and not leave at all" Snape sighs and picks Alex up carefully.

"You will go to your classes Alex. If needed the teachers will call me to your class and I will arrive and take you out" Alex sighs and nods.

"Ok" Alex wraps her arms around Snape's neck and he carries her out of the apartment since she is already dressed for the day. Snape sets her on the ground, just before they enter the Potions classroom.

Alex sits down at her desk as the talking all dies down.

"Now today we will be learning about the Polyjuice Potion. It is too advance for you first years but you will learn it in year 4" Snape tells the class. He flicks his wand and all the steps appear on the board, "now begin writing. You will have to keep these steps somewhere safe because I will NOT show you them again"

The class all begins to write besides Alex. All she does is lay her head on the desk and lets tears fall. Malfoy is sitting behind her trying to get her attention.

Malfoy pokes her back trying to get her to look at him.

"Alex" Malfoy whispers to his little sister.

"Shut the hell up Malfoy" Hermione snaps looking at him, "she doesn't want to talk to you"

"Shut up Mudblood" just then, Alex's head snaps up and she turns to him sharply.

"DON'T call Hermione that you idiot!" Alex snaps. She slaps him in the face and looks at Hermione. Hermione has shock and hurt running across her face. Alex narrows her eyes and glares at Malfoy.

"Why you..." Malfoy starts before Alex punches him in the mouth. Snape rushes over and wraps his arms around her waist. He picks her up and pulls her away from Malfoy.

"Alex, you go sit near Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, you sit with Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy, you sit with Ms. Parkinson" Snape directs. They all nod, and Hermione sits next to Ron who is across from them. Malfoy sits next to Parkinson and glares at Alex, as she walks to Harry. Alex sits next to Harry and glares right back at Malfoy. Harry looks at Alex and sighs.

"Are you ok?" Harry whispers. Alex nods and smiles at Harry's worry.

"I'm fine" Alex answers.

~D&A~

As March arrives, Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting in the library, catching up on lost time.

"Hagrid has a three-headed dog named Fluffy. Voldemort is after the Philosopher's stone. And we believe Snape is trying to get it for him" Harry explains to Alex. Alex sighs and shakes her head.

"Dad isn't after anything. If anything, he is trying to help me stay away from Malfoy. Malfoy and his parents are my real family" Harry and Hermione's eyes grow wide.

"That's what the hat meant that you are adopted" Hermione whispers. Ron looks at Alex with a smile.

"I'm happy you finally told them" Alex looks at Ron and sticks out her tongue.

"You knew?" Harry asks Ron. Ron nods.

"I knew since we were 6. We met when we were 5. Became fast friends and she was the only one that knew the real me. Now you and Hermione knows the real me" Harry and Hermione nods.

"So... uhm... are you... uhh..." Hermione stutters. Alex takes a deep breath.

"Malfoy's parents are my real parents. I dislike them, and I clam that I am a Snape, not a Malfoy. I don't want to be a Malfoy. I knew about my real family since I was 5. Dad said if I want to go to my real family I can, but I refused. But what happened was on the 28th of December I met my real family. Dad told them I am allergic to some foods. They put the food I am allergic to in the soup. I can't be near, eat or taste the foods I'm allergic to. But I couldn't breathe and dad had to force the medication down my throat. He then threatened the Malfoy family and is now keeping me away from them" Alex explains. Ron pulls Alex into a hug then Harry and Hermione.

"You are still the same Ally we know and love. Even though you are adopted, you are still our best friend" Alex smiles at Harry and Hermione.

"You're still my twin!" Alex laughs at Ron and nods.

"You're still my twin too Ronny" Ron and Alex hugs once more, "now what are we going to do about Voldemort and the stone?"

"Well, we are going down the trap door tonight. You want to come?" Hermione asks. Alex smirks and nods.

"Of course" Alex answers looking forward to the trap door that night.

**And that is the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	6. The Adventure Begins With a Fear

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write a new chapter guys!**

**My exams start on January 27****th****, so from now all the way to February 2****nd****, I will be studying or writing exams. When my exams are over, I will be posting again. I will only be posting on weekends but will be writing behind the scenes the best I can.**

**Again, sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_You are still the same Ally we know and love. Even though you are adopted, you are still our best friend" Alex smiles at Harry and Hermione._

"_You're still my twin!" Alex laughs at Ron and nods._

"_You're still my twin too Ronny" Ron and Alex hugs once more, "now what are we going to do about Voldemort and the stone?"_

"_Well, we are going down the trap door tonight. You want to come?" Hermione asks. Alex smirks and nods._

"_Of course" Alex answers looking forward to the trap door that night._

_Now:_

Alex is standing outside the door to the forbidden corridor. She is waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione to arrive. They said at midnight and Alex has been there since 11:45pm. It is now 11:58pm.

Just then there are footsteps and Ron, Hermione and Harry comes into view.

"You guys are slow" Alex sticks out her tongue.

"Hermione cursed Neville" Ron tells her, "it was bloody brilliant but she is scary sometimes" Alex snorts.

"Scared of a girl Ronald?" Ron's eyes grow wide.

"Maybe only you and Hermione" Ron looks down. Alex knew all along that Ron is scared of her sometimes, so now she and Hermione could easily take advantage of that.

"Ok. Let's go guys" Harry steps in. Harry opens the door and they all walk in. Alex flicks her wand at the harp in the corner, to make sure it doesn't stop playing.

"Whoever is helping Voldemort was here" Alex whispers. They all begin to push the paw off of the trap door and Harry opens it.

"O..." before Harry could start, Alex pushes him down.

"Go Ron and Hermione" Alex tells them. Ron and Hermione slips down then Alex does as well. Before Alex left the apartment that she is staying in, she left a note on the table in the common room. On the note it read:

_Dad,_

_I, Hermione, Ron and Harry went down the trap door on the 3__rd__ floor. Voldemort is after the stone. When you wake up, tell Dumbledore what we are doing and come help us. The other three think you were after it, but I think it's the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirrell or whatever._

_Alex_

Once they all stop falling, Alex quickly gets tied up but the vines that she landed on.

"Devil's Snare" Alex whispers and quickly tries to get her wand, but the vines stop her.

"Stop panicking you guys. This is Devil's Snare. They will kill you if you panic" Hermione sits still and gets sucked under. Alex begins to panic; she is TERRIFIED of Devil's Snare. The last time, at Snape Manor, when she was 7, she was almost killed by it. If Minnie didn't tell Snape, she would be dead. Next Harry gets sucked under.

"HARRY!" Ron screams. Alex begins to whimper and struggles to breathe. Ron sees this and grabs her hand before the vines trap him, "Guys! Help us! Alex can't breathe!"

"I remember reading in Herbology about Devil's Snare" they hear Hermione talks to herself, "Devil's Snare is deadly fun but allergic to... sun! That's it. Devil's Snare hates light. Lumos Maxima!" before Ron and Alex could react; they hit the ground below them.

"Are you both ok?" Harry asks helping Alex as Hermione helps Ron.

"Ya" Ron nods, "Ally?"

"Y... ya" Alex chokes out. Harry helps Alex stand and wraps his arm around her as they continue their journey.

~D&A~

Snape walks into the common room of his apartment, to see the note on the table. As he reads it, he quickly runs up to Dumbledore's office.

"Albus!" Snape calls as Dumbledore reads something on his desk, "Alex, Potter, Granger and Weasley went down the trap door" Dumbledore's head snaps up. Dumbledore has just returned from talking to Nicolas Flamel.

"What?" Dumbledore asks shocked.

"Voldemort is after it" without a word, they rush to the forbidden corridor.

~A&D~

Alex, Hermione and Harry are waiting as Hermione figures out the potion problem.

"Alex, your dad is a genius. You and Harry drink the purple, and I get the blue. You both keep going" Hermione gives Alex and Harry the purple potion. Alex takes a mouthful and Harry takes the rest.

"See you soon" Alex waves at Hermione before her and Harry walks through the flames.

As they walk down the stairs, Harry has a shocked face and Alex has a smirk. The person that is working for Voldemort to get the stone is unexplainable and is REALLY shocking.

**Sorry for it being short. But we are at the end of year 1! Whoo!**

**Please review.**

**Oh and I dunno if this story should go to year 3 or 4. Or to go all the way to the end. But I am thinking to year 4 for sure.**


	7. Dad to the Rescue

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

_Alex, Hermione and Harry are waiting as Hermione figures out the potion problem._

"_Alex, your dad is a genius. You and Harry drink the purple, and I get the blue. You both keep going" Hermione gives Alex and Harry the purple potion. Alex takes a mouthful and Harry takes the rest._

"_See you soon" Alex waves at Hermione before her and Harry walks through the flames. _

_As they walk down the stairs, Harry has a shocked face and Alex has a smirk. The person that is working for Voldemort to get the stone is unexplainable and is REALLY shocking._

_Now:_

"Hello Alex Snape and Harry Potter" Professor Quirrell grins.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alex asks walking up to him and stands in front of the mirror. Harry stands in the back, wondering if Alex ever takes things seriously. Harry looks at Alex's jeans pocket to one second sees nothing, then the next sees something in it.

"I am after the stone Ms. Snape. And I don't know how to get it" Quirrell pushes Alex out of the way and stands in front of it.

"Use the boy" a voice says.

"Come here Potter" Harry walks forward as Alex gets to her feet.

Out of nowhere, Snape arrives and disarms Quirrell.

"Get away from the kids Quirrell" Snape snarls. Alex and harry runs over to Snape and hides behind him.

"What are you going to do about it Severus? You know You-Know-Who thinks I'm better than you" Quirrell taunts.

"I don't care about that Quirrell. I'm more loyal to Dumbledore anyways"

"Oh really Severus?" a different voice asks, "let me speak to him Quirrell" Quirrell unties his turban and Voldemort's head turns to them, "hello Severus"

"My Lord" Snape's eyes grow wide, "but... you're dead"

"I'm not dead Severus. I just got really weak. So this is your daughter?" Voldemort looks at Alex. Alex bites her lip and hides behind Snape more.

"Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to you. I am not going to work for you anymore. I work for Dumbledore" Snape backs the two 11 year olds back, and just then Dumbledore walks into the room.

"Hello Tom. It's good to see that you are alive" Dumbledore smiles.

"Dumbledore" Voldemort glares. Alex touches the stone in her pocket, "give me the stone"

"No. If you don't know how to get it, I wouldn't know how to get it again. I only know how to put it in" Dumbledore shrugs his shoulders. Alex feels a weird power rush into her hands. She removes her hand and touches Snape's hand. Snape feels the power and touches Harry's hand to transfer the power.

"Severus' daughter has the stone! Get her!" Quirrell flies to Alex but Snape steps in the way. Snape throws Quirrell off of him and he jumps back feeling his face burning. Alex runs after him and touches his hand, causing it to turn to ash. Snape pulls Alex back and Harry makes Quirrell's face turn to ash. Just a few seconds later, Quirrell's body turns to ash.

At that point, Voldemort appears in spirit form.

"Leave Tom" Dumbledore crosses his arms, "now is not the time"

"It's not over" just before Voldemort could attack the 11 year olds; Dumbledore forms a shield around them.

"It's over" Voldemort glares then leaves.

And that is what happened for year 1.

**And the chapter is over. What do you think? Please review.**


	8. Happy Ending

**Ok guys. So I am actually getting pretty bored of this story. So I am going to skip a few years, to when Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione are older, like during the war.**

**The longest this story will be to the end of this chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_It's not over" just before Voldemort could attack the 11 year olds; Dumbledore forms a shield around them._

"_It's over" Voldemort glares then leaves._

_And that is what happened for year 1._

_Now:_

Alex Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are now all 17 years old. Each year at Hogwarts has never been a dull moment.

_**In year one, there was the trap door and Alex and Harry facing Voldemort.**_

**In year two, Hermione got petrified and people said Alex and Harry were the Heirs of Slytherin... mostly Alex. Oh and Voldemort tried to take over the school, by using a diary and memories.**

_In year three, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, which is a wizard prison, and he turned out to be Harry's godfather._

**In year four, Alex and Harry competed in the Triwizard Tournament and Alex and Ron started to date. Voldemort also came to power by taking Harry's blood in the graveyard during the third task.**

In year five, Harry told Alex that he likes her more than a friend and him and Ron ended their friendship. Oh, and the Ministry of Magic interfered with Hogwarts and there was also the Battle at the Ministry of Magic.

_In year six, Dumbledore was murdered by Snape, and that caused Alex to run away from Hogwarts and hasn't been seen since the May, before school ended. Oh, and now Voldemort has power over Hogwarts._

Alex Snape is currently sitting in Hogsmeade late December. She has been staying in Hogsmeade and disguised herself so no one would recognise her.

Alex picks up a newspaper, that is that months. She looks down at it and sees that Harry, Ron and Hermione broke in and out of Gringotts. Alex rolls her eyes, remembering that all four of them were to go Horcrux hunting, and when she abandoned them, it was just down to the three of them. Alex sighs and walks to her home since May... The Shrieking Shack.

~H&A~

As Harry, Ron and Hermione arrive to Hogsmeade, alarms go off.

"Potter's here!" a Death Eater shouts. Before they could react, they all disappear and are now standing in the living room of The Shrieking Shack.

"You know, you guys need to be more careful. No wonder The Idiot knows where you are going" Harry, Ron and Hermione turns around and sees Alex standing in front of them.

"ALEX!" they all tackles her and hugs her tight. After all, Alex is still dating Ron.

"Ron, Hermione loves you" Ron looks at Hermione to see its true, "just get together with her"

"Then the same goes with you and Harry" Alex looks at Harry to see love in his eyes.

"I love you Ally" Harry tells her, "I always have" Alex smiles and let's tears fall.

"I love you too" Harry pulls Alex to him and kisses her.

~A&H~

Alex is running into the shed on the water, in time to see Voldemort and Nagini leave.

"DAD!" Alex runs and kneels down next to Snape, "dad, no" tears fall rapidly from her eyes. Hermione, Ron and Harry run in and Hermione passes Alex a potion. Alex pours it into Snape's mouth watching the wounds heal in front of her eyes.

Snape gasps from air and looks up at Alex.

"Ally" Snape pulls Alex into his arms letting her cry, "Dumbledore was already dying, we came up with the plan long ago" Alex looks Snape in the eye and nods.

"I know. I'm sorry" Snape kisses her forehead.

"I know you are. I love you and would never hurt you"

"I'm sorry for running away"

"I knew where you were they entire time. I would come in and check on you"

"Really?"

"Yes. I put a mirror in the Shrieking Shack to watch over you" Alex smiles.

"You never gave up on me"

"Never" Snape holds Alex closer and take the vial out of her hand. He puts it up to his eye and let a tear fall in it. He puts it in Alex's hand after corking it, "go to the office and watch the memory. It will explain everything to you" they all nod and heads up as Snape goes to the Shrieking Shack knowing Alex would not want him in the battle.

~H&A~

Snape watches the battle, and sees Harry head to the forest. Snape heads into the forest, ready to save Harry AFTER he gets killed. Snape knows that Harry would not really be dead, just Voldemort's soul inside Harry. Snape follows into the shadows, and sees Alex tied up in the clearing with the Death Eaters, Hagrid and Voldemort.

"Ready to die Potter?" Voldemort asks.

"Yup" Harry nods. Alex cuts the rope with a knife that she made appear. She makes herself invisible and hits many Death Eaters with a different killing spell. She then appears in front of Snape.

"I shouldn't have taught you those spells" Snape whispers to her. Alex rolls her eyes and hugs him.

"They came in handy, but I will not do it again" Snape nods and holds her close. He covers Alex's ears and she hides her face in time for Voldemort to kill Harry. Alex and Snape go invisible, as Voldemort is knocked out. They make Harry and Hagrid go invisible and Hagrid picks Harry's body up. After they walk out of the forest they head to the castle and to the great hall.

~A&H~

Harry hits Voldemort with the spell, and Voldemort bursts into little pieces. Alex runs up to Harry and tackles him with a hug.

"I'm happy you are ok" Alex whispers into his ear.

"I'm glad you're ok after almost getting hit with the killing curse by Bellatrix" Harry whispers and hugs her back.

"I love you"

"I love you too" just then Hermione and Ron run over to them and hug them tight.

~H&A~

7 years later, Harry and Alex are engaged, Ron and Hermione are engaged as well. Luna and Neville are married and Ginny is married to Dean Tomas.

Snape is dating Tonks, and adopted her son, since Lupin died in the war.

Alex skips into the kitchen of June 18th, 7 years and a month after the war.

"Hey Teddy" Alex laughs as Teddy, Tonks' son, hugs her. Alex is still living in Snape Manor since Tonks is pregnant and Harry moved in as well. Harry, Snape, Tonks and Alex already had a talk and they all agreed that Snape and Tonks will be moving out to an apartment once Teddy and their new baby are 20. So Harry and Alex are living in Snape Manor no matter what.

Alex is currently 2 months pregnant and today is the day that Harry, Tonks and Snape are going to find out.

"Morning Ally" Teddy smiles. Alex is Teddy's Godmother and Harry is his Godfather, "how are you?"

"Good actually. You?"

"Good. I have to get ready to go to muggle school" Alex rolls her eyes.

"I'm your teacher Teddy. Harry is your gym teacher. We even teach at Hogwarts!"

"I think you love that time turner too much" Alex rolls her eyes.

"You get used to it after doing it for 3 years" Alex grabs a mug of white milk as Harry, Snape and Tonks walks in, "I'm 2 months pregnant" everyone in the kitchen freezes.

"What?" Tonks gasps, "How?"

"I'm sure you know how step-mother Tonks" you heard right. Tonks is Alex's foster mother.

"How do you know?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Molly has had SO much practice. It's a girl and she is going to be born on December 26th"

Snape and Harry smiles and pulls Alex into a hug after each other. Tonks, who is going to be giving birth in 3 weeks, gives her a hug as well.

"You never told me when your wedding is" Snape tells the young couple. Alex and Harry looks at each other.

"On the day we met. September first" Alex and harry says together.

And so, Alex Malfoy never existed. Yes she is the same person, but Alex never counted herself as a Malfoy. She counted herself as Alex Snape.

But now she counts herself as... Alex Snape-Potter.

**And that is the end of the stop. What did you think? Please review.**


End file.
